


A piece of experimenting

by malec_all_the_way



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Cute, Gay, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Malec Sex, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Shadowhunter gay, Top Alec Lightwood, careful, cumming inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_all_the_way/pseuds/malec_all_the_way
Summary: Alec and Magnus have been together for quite a while now, but the shadowhunter hasn’t tried to top his boyfriend so far. Until now.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	A piece of experimenting

**Author's Note:**

> Malec oneshot! I just started to randomly write this story in my notes, and decided to post it here afterall. Hope you enjoy xx

“You can move, baby... don’t you dare go easy on me, Alexander..!”  
Magnus’ breathing was shallow and fast, but still way calmer than Alec’s. The shadowhunter couldn’t stop panting, and he seemed to have trouble keeping himself away from the edge, despite the stamina rune which he had activated after Magnus strongly advised him to - it was the first time for them switching positions, and the warlock knew that being a top would be way more intense for the younger than bottoming.  
“Sh... shit... you are...” Alec still needed a few seconds to gather himself, but after he felt steady enough, he shyly thrusted in a bit more, all curious and inexperienced.  
Magnus expected his boyfriend to have a great length judging by his overall built, but this was beyond what he had imagined. Alec didn’t just fill him up, he was stretching the warlock’s ass hard, going so deep inside of him that he was sure his bowels were forced to be straightened. Magnus had no restrictions when it came to moaning and sighing whatsoever - he was really vocal as always, and he definitely let Alec know just how much he was enjoying his cock, mostly by pleasurous sounds and constant squirming.  
Alec’s whole abdomen area was pulsing like crazy, but he couldn’t stop doing these awkward, small thrusts in and out of the silky hole. It was like his hip was doing its own thing - resulting his dick being buried inside that warmness, again and again. The shadowhunter’s legs were shaking, and he had to put his forearms down on the bed next to Magnus’ head instead of his palms, because he felt like he had no strength to keep his own weight up.  
“Don’t... Mag’, don’t do that!” Alec gasped loudly when the warlock accidentally clenched his ass one time around his length, just when he started to go a bit faster.  
“Sorry, sorry...” The warlock whispered as he carefully hugged Alec’s waist with his legs, pulling the man’s naked body on top of his own. They were both sticky and glossy from sweat - the warm room was filled by the smell of them, as well as with the sweet scent of arousal and sex.  
“Is it... good?” Alec murmured blushing into the crease of Magnus’ neck, still moving with slow motions - he was most definitely getting the hang of it by then. He was getting more confident in this new role with every thrust, he was learning of the angles quickly which made Magnus moan the loudest. The warlock was now panting as well, his painted nails were digging into his Alexander’s shoulders, leaving red marks on the pale skin.  
“Ye-hes... oh, dear, you can’t even imagine how much... I’ve been wanting this...” The warlock couldn’t continue, because suddenly eager, puffy lips attacked his - the two men became one in their kiss, not stopping to make love for even a second.  
Alec’s orgasm was right around the corner, which made the shadowhunter subconsciously fasten his movements up. Before he realized, his hips were already quicker and more forceful - their wet skins were slapping against the other’s, Alec’s quiet groans and Magnus’ high-pitched whines were filling the whole bedroom.  
“Faster... fasterh...” The warlock couldn’t help but whimper when he felt the pressure on top of his sensitive prostate, the huge dick sliding in and out of his warm hole. As his boyfriend was indeed getting quicker, he could bet at any costs that he will be so sore the next day - not like he would mind the slight burn that will remind him of this steamy, perfect night...  
“Aah... sshh, Magnus...” In the next moment, Alec literally slapped his lower body against the warlock’s with such a force, it caused them both to see stars. “I’ll cum...” The younger didn’t plan on saying this out loud, but he was not quite certain if his bottom would mind if he would like... stay inside. Even just the thought of shooting his jizz in Magnus’ ass sent shivers down on Alec’s back. There was something incredibly kinky about leaving a part of him in there.  
“Cum then, cum in me, Alexander...” The warlock mumbled as he buried one of his hands in Alec’s hair, gently tugging on the black locks. The shadowhunter’s mind got foggy from the slight, arousing pain - he felt like he was becoming an animal, whose only desire was to reach his high by moving even rougher than before. Nothing else existed, nothing else mattered, but Magnus under him, and their bodies which were connected by their intimate parts. Alec didn’t even hear himself when he finally came - he was deaf and blind for a moment, feeling his body going completely limp as he simply collapsed on top of the warlock, still staying deep inside of him during his orgasm. Only after filling him up with the last drip of warm cum did Alec pull out weakly - he had never had such an intense, mindblowing sexual experience before. The shadowhunter had to admit that he liked being a top way more - he loved the feeling of Magnus around him, his soft walls massaging his erection like he was never able to do with his hand before.  
The warlock had already came a few seconds before Alec did - he couldn’t help being a bit more enthusiastic and horny everytime he was giving ass to someone, especially someone with such a huge cock. Magnus never saw the point of holding his orgasm back just because he could, due to many centuries of practice - why holding himself back from reaching his high? It was much more enjoyable this way, without any kind of restrictions, just letting things flow the way they want.  
With a flick of the wrist, both of their tummies were clean from Magnus’ cum, but the older ended up deciding against making Alec’s evidence of pleasure disappear from his hole - he liked feeling marked by his boyfriend way too much.  
Meanwhile, the exhausted shadowhunter rolled down on the big bed from on top of Magnus, laying on his side so he could look at his other half. The warlock immediately smiled back at Alec when he saw the man’s delightful and satisfied expression.  
“I see you did like that, hm?” The older whispered, reaching towards to Alec’s hair, gently caressing it, just like he always did when he wanted to help the other fall asleep easier. The shadowhunter automatically closed his eyes under the soft touch, but his happy grin did not go away. He was beautiful like this, joyful, naked, peaceful, the usual post-glow gilding over his whole body.  
“More than anything else so far...” he answered quietly, already almost fully asleep. Magnus continued smiling as he nodded, even though Alec couldn’t see it - not only because his eyes were closed, his mind was not quite there anymore either. Sleep grabbed him like he was just a pile of light feathers, and it was clear to Magnus that his man was already dreaming of something really nice, judging by the wholesome expression he had on still.  
“Good night, Pup” Magnus whispered, despite the fact that Alec couldn’t hear him anymore. He kept on patiently petting the shadowhunter’s black hair, until tiredness won over him too, and pulled him into a deep sleep as well.


End file.
